Used
by PsychoRyko
Summary: Faith has always used others, especially men. But one night, Faith gets used by the last person anyone would expect.


Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I am a slave to my obsession with the series and it's cast. I would die in eternal bliss if there would be something involving Sarah Michelle Gellar and Eliza Dushku as lesbians together. Sorry if they're a little OOC.

Warnings: This is a shoujo ai (girl x girl) fic. If you don't like this kinda thing, don't read it and don't flame.

Pairing: Fuffy (Faith x Buffy)

Started: Oct. 15, 2007 7:?? pm

Finished: Nov. 8, 2007 3:08 pm

Another night, alone, with only the moonlight shining through filtered curtains for company. Faith lay on the bed of the hotel, clad in leather pants and a skimpy top, both so tight on her curves she might not have been wearing anything at all for all they left to the imagination. Smoke from her cigarette curled above her, forming lazy patterns which caused her to become lost in thought as she watched them. She was dressed to kill, figuratively, though that should have been literal this night. But was she? Exhaling more nicotine filled fumes she closed her eyes. Of course not. She could go out on patrol, kill a few vamps, 'make the world a safer place from the forces of darkness'.

…

Nah, what was the point? Buffy did that every night and Faith knew from experience that the petite blond could more than handle herself. She didn't need the younger Slayer. The fluke in the mystical rules bound to the Slayer line allowing two at once let Faith be lazy when she wanted. After all, she didn't have a Watcher anymore, no one to tell her she needed to train or go on patrol. There was no one…She was alone…

Sitting abruptly she extinguished the butt in an ashtray, determined not to go down that depressing trail. Instead, she'd go find some fun. The Bronze wasn't just the vampires' favorite stalking ground after all. The smirk sliding into place on her lips was evidence of that as she thought of what her choices for the night would be.

Suddenly energized she stood, stretching her lithe body before heading to the door. The knob turned, the door opened to let her out into the night…

…Only to find herself face to face instead with Sunnydale's very own goody two-shoes. Faith blinked in surprise then her smirk was back. "Hey B, wassup?" No answer except for a once over by the blond, taking in Faith's outfit. Impatient with Buffy and her judging eyes Faith moved a little to block the doorway. "You need somethin'? Cause I was just headin to the Bronze for some fun" she grinned "Wanna join me? We did more than make heads turn the last time." No blush, not even a stammer, but at least Buffy was looking at her face now. "Sorry, I'm not into picking up a different guy every night." Faith frowned at that. "What's your problem? Just because you've got a stick up your ass doesn't mean you can tell me what to do." The look in Buffy's eyes then made the hair on the back of Faith's neck stand on end. "I can't let you do this anymore Faith" the blond said softly, her tone unnerving. "Well fuck you" the brunette retorted, crossing her arms in front of her chest in an attempt to regain herself "I don't know what's gotten into you B, but you can't make me-" "Watch me." If Buffy had snapped it, or if there had been any anger in those words they'd have thrown down right then and there. But there wasn't. Her voice was nothing but cold confidence, and the unwavering knowledge that she could and would. Faith took an involuntary step back, her hands falling to her sides and Buffy stepped inside, kicking the door shut to trap them inside.

Faith suddenly felt like she was in a game of cat and mouse, and she was the mouse. She felt unnerved, small, weak, powerless….maybe even a little afraid. And she didn't like it one bit. Instead she fell back on her favorite defense against those emotions: Anger. "I don't know what you're playin at, but if you wanna go then let's." In a move too quick for her to react Buffy rushed her. She braced for a hit and was totally unprepared when instead she felt soft lips hungrily pressing against her own and a petite form trapping her against the wall. Confused she could do little more than respond to the mind-numbing kiss and was left gasping for breathe when it was abruptly ended. "You've been with so many men Faith" Buffy breathed against her ear, her tongue following the word to trace the appendage, causing Faith to shudder "Have you ever been with another woman?" _Ok, this is getting weird_ Faith thought. Before she could utter a response her mouth was covered again, only this time Buffy's tongue joined in to tangle with Faith's own and the blond's hand roamed her body. Reckless as ever, Faith threw caution to the wind and succumbed to this strange turn of events, figuring it was better than being bored at least.

Pushing the taller girl onto the bed Buffy frustrated her by not allowing herself to be touched. Faith was about to protest but was promptly distracted as Buffy instead slid her small hand up Faith's toned stomach and under her shirt to cup her breast. Over the next several hours Faith was driven mad with desire as Buffy showed her new heights of pleasure and forced her to call her name over and over, never once letting Faith touch her. By the time it was over, Faith was a quivering mass of flesh, gasping for breath. Dazed she lazily looked at Buffy, ready to repay her and prove that she was just as good but the coldness in the other's eyes stopped her. She watched as Buffy leaned down and whispered in her ear. "How does it feel?" The words chilled her and their meaning immediately sobered her. Stunned she watched Buffy calmly stand and leave the room, the blast of night air making Faith shiver as it hit her sweat covered body.

Faith had been using men for years, getting what she wanted out of them and then kicking them to the curb as soon as she was done with them, just as she'd watched them do to others. And now here she was, on the opposite end, being the used one instead of the user. She'd been used before, but not like this. She'd always been able to move on pretty easily from those times and get on with her life. But now she felt exposed, shattered to her core. And it had been done by the last person she'd ever thought capable of doing something like this.

Curling up in her sheets she cried herself to sleep for the first time in a long time. She had glimpsed Buffy's dark side, and it was beyond anything she'd seen. It scared the hell out of her. But more than that, she wanted more. That was what truly disturbed her.

Fini


End file.
